


when raindrops fell

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Reading Aloud, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, deamus mentioned in passing, fuck jkr :)), i used to love this ship but i'm kind of eh about it now... this is still cute though, i wrote this for two of my dramione loving friends, it's good in fanon not in canon yk?, this is queued on my tumblr but i'm not posting yet bc of the writer's strike, where is draco's redemption arc, yes the title is based on ariana grande i'm a simple bitch okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Draco helps soothe Hermione after a long day at work.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	when raindrops fell

Hermione hung up her coat, shutting the door behind her. With a sigh, she wrung out her hair and glowered at her drenched clothes. _ London weather _ , she thought distastefully.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Draco walked out from the flat’s kitchen, a mug in his hand. He made his way over to her, giving her a quick kiss. 

“You wouldn't believe the ridiculous ideas the Quidditch team proposed today.” Hermione huffed. “They want to have the World Cup,  _ underwater _ . Bloody stupid, the whole lot of them. Wouldn’t let go of the idea either!”

Draco made a sympathetic noise. “Is that Seamus Finnegan again?”

“Yes, you’d think that getting married to someone as sensible as Dean would make him wise-up, but  _ no. _ ” 

Draco groaned. Hermione continued to let off steam for a few minutes, while her husband listened intently, occasionally offering consoling words or expressing righteous agitation. When she had finally talked through the struggles of the day, he wrapped an arm around her waist and handed her the mug of tea. “I’m sorry love, I’m sure you’ll help them come to their senses. This is chamomile with cream and sugar. Perfect for chasing away rough days.”

“You made this for me?” Hermione smiled for the first time that evening.

Draco grinned. “ I wanted you to have something nice to come home to.”

Hermione tilted her head up and pecked his jaw. “You’re too sweet.” She laid her head against his arm, and he could sense how tired she was. “Up to bed.” he declared, crouching down to pick her up bridal style. His wife yawned, tucking her head under his own. The dampness from her clothes began to seep through his, but nevertheless he carried her upstairs. 

Draco deposited Hermione on their bed, and left for a few minutes so she could change into comfortable clothes. When he came back, he climbed in next to her. Tucking her in, he grabbed the book from beside the table. “A History of Magic.” Draco recognized it as Hermione’s favorite, which she could quote extensively from.

He settled into a sitting position, the book in his lap. Hermione curled against him, and he opened to a bookmarked page. “The four leaders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, Helga-”

“Helga was first.” Hermione corrected.

Draco raised his eyebrows, and peered at the page. Unsurprisingly, Hermione was right. He got his reading glasses from the bedside table and continued.

“Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw.” He saw Hermione’s mouthing along with him and smiled. She put her head in his lap, and he laid her hand on his shoulder. Rubbing her back in a soothing way, he continued to read for about ten minutes, before she began to nod off. He adjusted her so her head was on the pillow, returned his book and glasses to the table.

“Goodnight, love.” Draco kissed his wife’s forehead. She murmured something back sleepily, and he smiled before turning out the light. 


End file.
